


Who needed a prince?

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/F, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, day 22, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream.”Audrey turned and animals started to follow her.Evie wondered if they were in a trance or just following her like flowers with the sun. Evie was already feeling like one.
Relationships: Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Who needed a prince?

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Evie held in a long breath. _That_ must have bothered her. And maybe at the time, it did. It wasn't fair that her magic was sealed just because her mother killed her husband, and nearly murdered her stepdaughter. Even off the island, it was devastating to know that she could never speak to a magic mirror or make a simple potion to change her appearance.

But Evie had come to accept her fate.

Especially when she had moments like that in return.

Audrey was smiling proudly at her as she softly sang without lyric a melody that attracted the birds and small animals of the forest. The autumn breeze filtered through her cape, and Evie had to hold onto it better. But Audrey looked indifferent to the weather at the time. Barefoot, dancing on the leaves, drawing gentle spins of wind around her. As if the forest spirits themselves were dancing with the most beautiful princess of Auradon. Audrey stared at Evie, with her perfect blend of innocence and an incredible awareness of her beauty.

Evie moved closer, drawn by her presence, just like any living thing in that forest.

“ _I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream.”_ Audrey turned and animals started to follow her.

Evie wondered if they were in a trance or just following her like flowers with the sun. Evie was already feeling like one. Audrey spun on her feet, the wind played with her skirt and her brown hair rose slightly.

“ _I know you. The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to gleam.”_ Audrey song and closed the distance between them.

And Evie took her hands, spinning with her.

Evie laughed, hopelessly drawn to that fantasy. Like magic, her body knew the dance and how to move. A unique dance that seemed practiced. She hugged Audrey around the waist and then turned gently with her, noticing how the animals stopped to look at them. Audrey hummed the song, moving softly and looking at her with that special glow.

“You know? It's true…” Audrey confessed.

Evie looked at her with interest.

“I think I dreamed of you all my life. With this moment.” Audrey continued, “At first I wanted to believe that I was dancing with a prince. Right in this position.” Audrey rested her cheek on Evie's shoulder and moved smoothly “Your blue cape and your hair up that let me see your neck. Like now…”

“Is it another power that you have?” Evie wasn't accusing her. She couldn’t. She was more drawn to the scent of roses that surrounded them and the gentle movement that made her body spin in the meadow.

“Perhaps? My mother dreamed of my father.”

“But you thought you danced with a prince. Maybe Ben?”

“Jealous?” Audrey sought her gaze “Is that jealousy that I detect in your voice, my love?”

“Why would I have them?” Evie felt her cheeks flush “I'm so much prettier than any prince. Including Ben.”

“Oh, you are.” Audrey nodded as if they had agreed that the grass was green or that the moon was beautiful. “You really are the most beautiful of all.”

Evie tried to reply. Yes, she was beautiful. She knew it. But it was a bit difficult to admit it without pointing out that she was facing the only person who seemed to be the exact mix of beauty and innocent malice that only Evie could dream of. But Audrey spun her repeatedly. Evie laughed, unable to help herself and when she stopped, she had to hug Audrey, who smiled amusedly.

“ _I know you. The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to gleam.”_ Audrey caressed Evie’s face as she softly chanted and hummed the next part, relaxing Evie between her gentle caresses “ _You'll love me at once. The way you did once upon a dream.”_

Evie nodded gently. Their ways had seemed like a competition in the past. Both looking for a prince to meet the expectations of their families. But in their time and time, each found herself fighting what others wanted from her.

And only then did they meet in the middle. One in front of the other. Surviving and strong in a way only the other would understand.

“Do you really think you dreamed of this moment?” Evie asked, “With me?”

“Disappointed that I'm not a prince?” Audrey joked “I will inherit a great kingdom though.”

Evie laughed.

“A big castle and servants sound good.” Evie replied, “But this sounds better. This moment. You.”

Audrey stopped softly, interested in her words.

“Do you mean…? That I was your destiny?”

Evie leaned and gently kissed Audrey's lips. The taste of caramelized rose petals lingered on Evie’s lips making her sigh softly. Audrey took the ends of her cape and covered herself with it. They both stayed surrounded by the fabric, like a personal cocoon.

“Besides...” Audrey mused aloud “We are the cutest and most beautiful couple in Auradon.”

Evie laughed out loud at her malicious comment hidden in her sweet voice.

“Oh, and the best dressed too,” Evie admitted, caught in her humor.

Who needed a prince when you had a cunning princess?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
